Express the percent as a decimal. $25.2\%$
Solution: $25.2$ percent = $25.2$ per cent = $25.2$ per hundred $25.2\% = \dfrac{25.2}{100}$ $\hphantom{25.2\%} = 0.252$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.